customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Murder
Murder’s original birth name is unknown due to the fact her body has been so mutilated from its previous form that she is unrecognizable and her fingerprints have been erased. She is a body modification addict and her appearance is often changing. History Miss Murder has divulged the secrets of her past to few ears and even fewer are ready to repeat such facts. Despite this, some of her history is commonly known. At the age of twelve, Murder was in an automobile accident with her parents. Her father was killed instantly by debris flying through the windsheild and Murder's mother was pinned between pieces of twisted metal. She screamed in agony until the moment of her death. This traumatic event was the turning point of the young Murder's life. She did not have family to stay with and was instead moved through many temporary foster homes until she turned eighteen. Murder suffered from neglect and abuse, causing her to grow to hate fellow human beings. She isolated herself from society and began to study the dark arts. In the summer of her nineteenth year, Murder met a woman from a witch coven that studied and practiced arcane magic. The impressionable girl was intrigued and learned as much as she could about the arts until she was accepted as a skilled witch herself. When her innate evil began to take shape into actual crime, the coven disowned her. Murder dwelled on this rejection for a time and as her rage grew, so did her powers. She plotted to murder the entire coven. On the night of her killing spree, she discovered a way to sap mana from the dying witches and store is for later use. After the massacre, she began to refer to herself as Miss Murder. She took on a very unique fashion sense and had many operations done on her body to transform it. Miss Murder cultivated her powers and never used them for good. She resorted to stealing for food and money, often bleeding the life energies of innocent victims to use later in her extravagant spells. Her heart was completely hardened to the suffering of other beings and she lost the ability to empathize. So Murder went on to commit grisly crimes and experimented on innocent subjects. She developed revolutionary black spells previously unknown to the magical community. Physicality A lot can be said about her physical appearance, Murder often changes her body multiple times a month. Living tattoos crawl across her skin, her hair resembles a rainbow and she has never uses one look twice. Murder is very expressive. In regards to clothing, her style most closely resembles lolita fashion, dainty and extravagent. Always around her thin waist are small glass jars that are filled with formless, airy substances. These are the magical remains of her victims. Also lining her waist is an array of throwing knives and pouches that contain materials used in spells. While Murder's physicality can change often, it is not a form of weaponry. While Miss Murder could easily camouflage herself by altering her appearance to mimic her surroundings, she prefers to be conspicuous and the center of attention. Abilities Miss Murder's powers are magically based, but she does have fair physical strength that could be expected of a normal althetic human. The magic that Murder uses is strictly elemental and often purely offensive. Weaknesses Murder has a limited amount of magic that she can utilize, having only a set amount stored. Once she runs out of stored magic, she either resorts to physical attacks or she will tap into her own body's magic, which she rarely does because it can render her very weak and even permanently damage her. If Murder uses too much of her own magic, the maximum capacity of magic in her body lowers and the types of spells she can cast is limited to simpler spells. Battle Stats Agility: 8 Speed: 7 Strength: 7 Endurance: 6 Willpower: 9 Hero Level: 7.4 (7) Category:LeadDragon Category:Villains Category:Women Category:Level 7 Characters